bakuganthemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Mighty Q
Welcome! Congratulations on starting BakuganTheMovie Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I'm here I made it -ip Administration Please Make me a bureaucrat, I promise to edit here a lot. I can make you an amazing header, a favicon, improve the pages a lot. I think this is a good idea for a wiki! - Lord of Pyrus Ok OK! You got it. And why haven't you made a sig yet? I just did! I plan on helping you a lot! But remember, your an admin on BUW too man!!! I'll start editing right now! And, you don't spell it like Burecrat, it's Bureaucrat! :) [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Feel The Fire']] [[User Talk:Lordofpyrus|'Coursing Through']] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|'Your Veins!!!']] 01:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Portals and Badges I'll make some good badges and edit the welcome message, the community messages, and the portal bars when you make me a 'Crat! :) There's probably a lot of wikia management stuff I can teach you 'bout! :) [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Feel The Fire']] [[User Talk:Lordofpyrus|'Coursing Through']] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|'Your Veins!!!']] 01:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanx Wow! Thanks! :) [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Feel The Fire']] [[User Talk:Lordofpyrus|'Coursing Through']] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|'Your Veins!!!']] 02:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) REPLY Um, 1st, you can't block a Bureaucrat or demote them. 2nd, I was at dinner, srry, and 3rd, I uploaded the Favicon but they take a while to show! :) [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Feel The Fire']] [[User Talk:Lordofpyrus|'Coursing Through']] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|'Your Veins!!!']] 03:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi The mighty Q, just came to say i will be in this wiki tooo. - Rbl admins Who are the administrators int his wiki. Because i would really like to be one. that comment for the the admins was me redakaibakulover. Sorry I have been pre-ocupied with BUW. Sorry. It's very hectic on vacation in Idaho and I don't get as much time on the laptop up here as I do at home. I will try my best. I just wanted to ask. If it's like BW & BUW, then why is it called Bakugan the Movie Wikia??? [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Feel The Fire']] [[User Talk:Lordofpyrus|'Coursing Through']] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|'Your Veins!!!']] 22:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) REPLY I think it should stay as is [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Feel The Fire']] [[User Talk:Lordofpyrus|'Coursing Through']] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|'Your Veins!!!']] 23:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply Q, Yes, I am sure I don't want to be one. I have enough on my plate with editing 5 wikias - 1 of them with me being the only editor (Redapedia). I can't handle another one right now, since I start college again in September and I have to get started on schoolwork already. Plus, I have to get myself set up to apply for another college, which takes time. And I have family obligations and my own fanon series to worry about. If I find any more information on the Bakugan film, I will post it on here and give you updates.Zachattack31 02:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC)